1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remotely controlling a camera, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for providing an image in a camera or a remote controller of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is a device for converting a still image or a moving image to digital signals and storing the digital signals in a storage medium, such as a memory card. An image of an object captured via a lens is converted to electric signals by a Charge-Coupled Device (CCD) or a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS). The electric signals are converted to digital signals by an Analog-to-Digital (ND) converter, and the digital signals are stored in a memory after correction and compression. The stored digital signals are transmitted to a Personal Computer (PC) or a recording medium via any of various interfaces. Accordingly, a digital image is formed.
An object is photographed by using a digital camera by directing a lens of the digital camera toward the object, focusing the digital camera to capture an optimal image, and triggering a shutter. The series of operations is applicable when a person operating a digital camera and a person to be photographed are different people. When a person operating a digital camera and another person shall be photographed together, a timer function of a digital camera is generally used. However, it is difficult to obtain a desired angle and focus by using a timer function, and thus it is difficult to obtain a clear image. Therefore, a remote controller for remotely controlling a digital camera is used.